Bug College Fun Times With Snivy and Caterpie
Bug College Fun Times With Snivy and Caterpie is an episode from the 2nd season of the Nicktoon, The Adventures of Dumb Pokémon. When Snivy finds out Caterpie, his childhood friend is having trouble with bug Pokémon college and graduates in a month, he disguises as a Sewaddle and moves out to college with him as roommates while the stick figure takes his place. But, bug Pokémon college isn't as easy as it seems. The half hour of this episode is rated TV-PG-L-S-V. Credits *MattBoo - Storyboard *MattBoo/IAmBagel - Writers *IAmBagel - Director Songs *Oh Yeah, by Yello. Transcript MattBoo's Turn: Scene 1: A Note (We see the tree house. Snivy is reading the newspaper. The headline says "BREAKING NEWS: World War III Rumors Spreading Again".) Snivy: Ugh, I'm so tired of this crap they cram in the paper that will never happen just to get attention. It's been politically announced that The United Nations exist, people! (Snivy tosses the newspaper in the fireplace. Pikachu arrives with letters in his hands.) Pikachu: singsong: Mail's here! (Axew, Mew, and Jigglypuff arrive exclaiming and talking about the mail at once.) Mew: Have they found a way to cure all diseases? I need to know now! Jigglypuff: Jiggly, igg, puff, ji, jigglypuff, jigg! (Bowling balls is vulnerable to pillows.) Axew: Is the new issue of "ANGRY Magazine" available? I love their culture parodies! Snivy: Everyone, quiet! (The gang shut up.) Pikachu: Okay, letter for you, Mew. (Pikachu hands Mew a letter.) Mew: "From your secret admirer." (blushes) Oh, man. (Mew opens his letter and gets it out and starts reading it.) Mew: "I fell in love with you since you made me moody and say it loud." pauses Robert Pattison?! in peril (Mew runs away from the living room fleeing in horror.) Pikachu: Jigglypuff, letter for you. (Pikachu hands Jigglypuff a letter. Jigglypuff looks at the envelope and finds out it's a bill. He gets upset and throws in a pile of previous bills.) Pikachu: Magazine for you, Axew. (Pikachu hands the magazine to Axew.) Axew: Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy! (Axew unwraps the magazine cover and discovers a different magazine.) Axew: Hey, this isn't ANGRY Magazine. It's Toyguy. (Axew looks shocked.) Axew: Are they naked?! (Snivy runs up to Axew, grabs his magazine and uses Vine Whip to destroy it.) Snivy: Axew, you're too young to be seeing that kind of stuff! Now, go to the bathroom and wash your retinas! (Axew leaves. Pikachu walks up to Snivy and gets him his letter.) Pikachu: Letter for you, and letter for me. (Pikachu opens his letter and reads a card and finds $50 in it.) Pikachu: Aww, an Easter card from my mother... Plus, I got 50 beans! Yes! I'm gonna see when the night clubs are gonna open. What's yours, Snivy? (Snivy looks at his letter and it says "To: Snivy. From: Caterpie.") Snivy: It's a letter from Caterpie. Pikachu: Who's Caterpie? Snivy: Caterpie and I were great friends as kids. From preschool all the way to junior high school. We went on some wacky adventures as younguns. sighs Good times... (Flashback from preschool. We see a young Snivy and Caterpie playing a game of tag.) Young Snivy: laughing You're it! Young Caterpie: Oh, come back here! Young Snivy: singsongy: You can't catch me! You can't catch me! (Flashback from 2nd grade. We see Snivy on a swing set and Caterpie on another during recess.) Young Snivy: Hey, Caterpie. Young Caterpie: Yes, Snivy? Young Snivy: So, I was walking around the block and I saw this huge Atari system, I mean more bigger than you can imagine and just for $5! And I bought the only copy they had. Young Caterpie: No way! You wanna play after school? Young Snivy: Of course, man! (Flashback to 5th grade. We see Snivy and Caterpie in the lunchroom about to get some grub while a Gengar appears.) Young Snivy: Not him again... Young Caterpie: Just ignore him, and you won't get pummeled. Gengar: Gimmie your lunch money, you little pipsqueaks! Young Snivy: Hey, jackass. Why do you walk around acting like a jerk to others? Is it that deep down, you know that you're weak? That you're useless? That you can only act this way to make yourself feel like a man? Gengar: stammering Well, I-- um... Young Snivy: And the reason why you gave Jimmy the Joltik a huge nosebleed to get his lunch money is that you waltz around thinking that violence is the answer to help your broke family have a chance to work for minimum wage? Gengar: Woah, man, u-uh... Young Snivy: Because you know that's never gonna solve anything for your cruel, abusive life. It only makes it worse. You're setting an even worse example than a Bart Simpson roast featuring the Mooninites, Plankton, and Gary Oak. Keep it up, and you'll end up with a rotten Pokémon trainer just waiting to let you die just like all those poor kids you had to whale on. Gengar: and inhales Hey! I know a perfect way to handle this! (A short pause.) Gengar: hysterically (Gengar runs away crying.) Young Caterpie: Dude, that was awesome! Young Snivy: Anything for you, Caterpie-boy! (Snivy and Caterpie perform a high-five.) (Back to the present.) Snivy: Yeah, good times... Pikachu: What happened to him? Snivy: Oh, he had to move away in the midde of 7th grade because his dad got a new job in Hoenn. I wonder what he needs. Pikachu: Well, don't just stand there like a rock, open it! (Snivy opens the envelope and starts reading a letter.) Snivy: "Dear Snivy... Hi. It's me, Caterpie. Anyways, I have something important to say. I am in bug Pokémon college and the grades I've been getting the past few yesrs have been a freaking nightmare. I need your help. You read all kinds of books and such. We both knew each other long enough to know we'll be friends until the end no matrer what. You must help me--" (Snivy's reading transitions to Caterpie writing the letter.) Caterpie: "--get through college for the next month or so. I know you have roommates now, but hopefully, you can find someone to take your place. I know you can do it, man. You never let me down before, and hopefully you won't now. Please, Snivy ol' pal? I await your response. From, Caterpie. P.S. You'll have to dress up as a bug-type Pokémon. They'll eatcha alive if they find out you're a grass-type." (Caterpie grabs the letter and attempts to put it in an envelope, but gets a papercut.) Caterpie: Ow! Damn it... (Caterpie puts it in and mails it.) Scene 2: Preparing For College - Part 1 This scene will be split in 2 individual parts. MattBoo does the first part and IAmBagel does the second part. (We see Snivy in a store looking for Pokémon costumes.) Snivy: Okay, let's see here. They've got Scraggy costumes, Mudkip costumes, Eevee costumes, Chespin costumes... Aha! (Snivy spots a Sewaddle costume.) Snivy: Now that's what I came here for! (Snivy grabs the costume and puts it in the cart and starts whistling a tune. We see the check-out place as Snivy arrives. The cashier grabs the costume and scans it.) Cashier: That'll be $100. (Snivy looks shocked.) Snivy: What? Cashier: $100. (Snivy gets a bit upset.) Snivy: You serious? Cashier: Look, sir, hand over the dough already. You're holding up the line. (We see a long line behind Snivy.) Guy: HURRY UP!! Snivy: Look, man, I am trying to do a generous offer for my friend and you, Mr. Lord-Of-All-Friggin'-Cheapskates, just want me to pay something more than my annual salary! That's highway robbery! Cashier: 1-0-0-- Snivy: COME ON, MAN!! JUST LET ME DO SOMETHING GOOD FOR MY FRIEND!! GOD ALMIGHTY! (The cashier grabs a phone.) Cashier: Security breach? Snivy: Fine! (Snivy slams a $100 bill on the counter.) Snivy: But I'll never shop here ever again! Cashier: 25% off discounts on books. Snivy: calmer See ya later, my good man. (Snivy leaves the store. While the cashier talks in his mind.) Cashier: "It's actually 25% more than the price." laughing evilly (We see the tree house.) Snivy: Now, as you probably already know, my childhood friend, Caterpie, needs my help at college. So, I'm moving in there for a month, and that stick figure guy will be filling for me. Axew: crying Snivy: Axew, visitation hours are allowed. Axew: abruptly ends Okay! Snivy: Stick figure, you can come in now! quietly He'll be a minature me while I'm absent, so make him feel at home. (The stick figure arrives.) Stick Figure: I really don't wanna do this, man. But if it's for a friend, I feel ya. Snivy: Yeah, because you stayed here for a month after your house was destroyed. Pikachu: grinding teeth Don't remind me. Snivy: Well, see ya. I'm off to college. All but the stick figure: Bye, Snivy! Stick Figure: No! Wait! Don't go! Not yet! There's still time! We-- (Snivy closes the door) --aw, crap. Pikachu: Hey. Ain't it time for my jaccusi bath? Axew: And my popsicle? (Mew holds up an unopened Doritos bag.) Mew: And my Doritos bag? (The stick figure looks around and gives up.) Stick Figure: sighs Grand. A whole month of this crap. Scene 2: Preparing For College - Part 2 It's you're turn, Bagel! Do part 2 of scene 2 and scene 3! (We see Sviny aboard an airplane) (We see Snivy muching on peanuts) Snivy: Huh. Now that whole "airline foods" joke makes sense now. Pilot: *On the loudspeaker* *Is drunk* Bad afternoon, Trix alligators. The baloney ball is too much of an ass to fly the ca- (He is interrupted by the other Pilot grabbing onto the loudspeaker) Pilot #2: Hehehe, sorry about that folks. This is your captain speaking, we should be heading to Bug City in about more hours. While you wait, watch our crappy airline movies! ("Biodome" is seen playing on the television) Snivy: GAH! The horror! (Snivy jumps out the window) (Snivy is seen falling until he lands on the ground) Snivy:..That was a bad idea.... THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CUT OUT OF RERUNS BECAUSE OF THE 9/11 TERRORIST ATTACKS YET SRANGELY REMAINS ON THE DVD RELEASE (Snivy gets up, and sees the airplane in the distance crashing) Snivy:.....Whoops. SCENE ENDS (Meanwhile) Stick Figure: Sooo...what's up? Jigglypuff: Jiggly, jiggs, jiggly jiggly jigg jigg! (Translation: The Dinosaur Chuck Norris saw repopulated my Xbox 456) Stick Figure:....WHY CAN'T YOU TALK?! Jigglypuff: Jiggle jiggly! (Translation: Bannanas are illegal on doorknobs) Stick Figure: Ugh. Axew: QUICKLY! EAT THIS POPSICLE! Stick Figure: B- Axew: JUST DO IT! (Shoves popsicle in his mouth) Stick Figure: *Swallows popsicle* *Starts coughing* Uggh, what flavor was that?! Axew: Strawberry....THAT EXPIRED YEARS AGO! *Starts laughing* Stick Figure: *Face turns green* I NEED TO FIND A BATHROOM! (Runs to the bathroom) (Runs out of the bathroom) Stick Figure: *thinking* SOMEONE FORGOT TO FLUSH! *starts puking on the floor* Pikachu: Hey, watch it! You're gonna clean that! *walks away* Stick Figure: *stops puking* Ugh, I need a drink. (Stick Figure walks to the fridge, only to find a bunch of mayo) Stick Figure:...I am slowly losing my sanity.... Scene 2: Preparing for College- Part 3 (Snivy arrives at the college) Snivy: Wow. Fancy. (Snivy puts on his Sewaddle costume and walks into the college) (Snivy reaches Caterpie's door and knocks) Caterpie: Hello? GAH, A STRANGER! *pepper sprays Snivy) Snivy: ARGH! CATERPIE, IT'S ME, SNIVY! I'M IN A COSTUME! Caterpie: Oh. Sorry. Come on in! (Snivy enters Caterpie's room) (Snivy takes off his Sewaddle costume) Snivy: So, what have you been doin' recently? Caterpie: Failing at school. What have you been doing? Snivy: Hmmm... (A bunch of clips of insane moments of past episodes play) Snivy: Nothing. Snivy: Anyways, here's you need help with grades? Caterpie: Yeah, they're falling downhill faster than recent seasons of Spongebob! Snivy: Alright, but first, I wanna explore this place... (Meanwhile) (The gang are watching television) Narrator: And welcome back to asdf: The Series! (Stick Figure walks into the room) Stick Figure: Okay, who put that shark in the shower? (The gang sit in silence) Mew: You did. Stick Figure: Uhh, no. I didn't! Mew: You did. Stick Figure: Didn't Mew: Did. Stick Figure: DIDN'T! Mew: *holds out a gun* Did. Stick Figure:...*sighs* Did. Mew: Didn't Stick Figure: GAH! (Stick Figures storms out of the room) Pikachu: Will he be back? Axew: Hope not. (Meanwhile) (Snivy and Caterpie are seen walking around the school) Snivy: So, I'm gonna be here for a month? Caterpie: Yeah. (Suddenly, Butterfree appears in front of them) Butterfree: GUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSGUYSTHERE'SANEWSTUDENTHEREUASUASIA (Explodes) Snivy:...Is she always like that? Caterpie: Yeah. Snivy: Anyways, where's the cafeteria? (Loud explosion) (They both look at where the explosion took place) Caterpie: Gone. Snivy: Oh. (Meanwhile) Stick Figure: I hate this place. Jigglypuff: Jiigly jiig jiig jiggly jigg jigg jigly jiggly jiggly jigg jigg jiggly! (Translation: Wooly Mammoths are computer's Chuck Norris robot elephant) Stick Figure:...You seriously make no freaking sense. MattBoo's Turn: Axew: You watch what you say around Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff: Puff, jiggly, iggly, uff, ji! (Me's under llama intestine cassoral!) Axew: Pikachu, if you may? Stick Figure: Ratboy, do not-- (Pikachu starts shocking the stick figure) JESUS!! AAAAHHH!!! Pikachu: Give me Skittles and I'll let you live. Stick Figure: OKAY, OKAY, RATBO-- Pikachu: What was that? Stick Figure: OKAY, ALMIGHTY PIKACHU!! Pikachu: Of what? Stick Figure: ALMIGHTY PIKACHU OF THE ENDLESS BOUNTIES OF THE REALMS OF THE SPACE TIME CONTINUIM, SIRE!! (Pikachu stops zapping the stick figure as he chases him out.) Pikachu: It better be sour, or I'll tell Snivy you've been a bad babysitter! (Pikachu closes the door.) Stick Figure: (murmuring) That stupid electrified Jerry... Pikachu: (from distance) I'm a what, bitch?! Stick Figure: (running away) YOU'RE THE ALMIGHTY PIKACHU OF THE ENDLESS BOUNTIES OF THE REALMS OF THE SPACE TIME CONTINUIM, SIRE!! Pikachu: And don't you forget it! IAmBagel's Turn: (Meanwhile) Snivy: Alright, let's get down to business. What do you need help with? Caterpie: Math, Science, Language, Gym, Social Stuides, Art, The Meaning of Life, and that's it. Snivy: *hands him a bunch of books* Read these. I'm gonna take a nap. *Sleeps on the floor* Scene 3: The Party MattBoo's Turn: More TBA Category:Episodes